Skinny Dipping
by Medolie
Summary: Clara discovers a traditional Japanese bathroom inside of the TARDIS , while the Doctor is searching for her and in the end, finds her.


**Rating:** M

**Notes:** My first Whouffle story and also first English fic I published, omg. I'm in love with this pairing and have a lot of story ideas. So if you like this one maybe a little bit, I will try to write more :) Please tell me what you think!

* * *

The soft humming of the TARDIS was the first thing Clara heard when she awoke from her deep sleep in the Doctor's and her room. Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze shifted to the other side of the bed. The Doctor wasn't there, but he seldom was, as he had always something to do. But when he did sleep next to her, she felt as save and protected as humanly possible. Clara recalled those times when she actually fell asleep in his arms and a small smile graced her lips from these memories.

Clara made a small huffing noise as she sat up in bed and considered what she should do next. First she thought about searching for the Doctor or getting something to eat, but decided on just wandering around the TARDIS yet again. It seemed like the TARDIS was growing a bit fonder of her since she started to notice how good Clara was for the Doctor. This meant that Clara didn't get lost as often anymore and she actually ended up in pretty amazing rooms from time to time. Once the TARDIS even lead her to one of the most amazing bathrooms she had ever seen. It was more like one of these old Japanese bathhouses though. All with proper Japanese flair, a picture of Mount Fuji on the tiles of the walls, wooden facade and what not. It was very relaxing and wonderful to stay in. The Doctor himself was surprised when she told him about the bathroom. Sometimes she thought that even he didn't know all the rooms of his TARDIS. She had to laugh at that and made up her mind to go and search for that pretty bathroom again. Clara didn't bother to change her clothes and left their bedroom in just her nightdress.

As she wandered through the corridors of the TARDIS she always discovered new rooms, which was both terrifying and beautiful. Clara always wondered how the Doctor must feel like, if he were alone on this huge ship. She already knew there was a time, were he was actually alone for quite a while and she felt sad just from thinking about how lonely he must have felt, being on this infinite ship all by himself. This was one of the many reasons Clara decided to stay with him as long as he would have her. A small sigh escaped her lips at these unhappy thoughts and she tried to concentrate on her way through the many confusing corridors of the TARDIS.

On a completely different end of the TARDIS the Doctor just finished rearranging some of the more complex technologies of the TARDIS and was now on his way to their bedroom to wake Clara. He decided she slept enough and it was time to see something awesome again. Normally he would let her sleep as long as she wanted, but right now he had this need to be close to her and make new amazing memories together. He could also just lie down next to her and hold her for a while he thought, but it wasn't the same as holding her hand while they walked, or kissing her when they experienced something new and exciting on a planet together. So he was walking a bit faster to their bedroom and couldn't stop the the grin which was quickly forming on his lips. He clapped his hands in excitement, made a left turn into the corridor which led him to Clara and opened the door with a flourish.

"Wake up Clara! Let's go and find a new planet to discover! I thought about going on a beachy-watery-planet where we can swim or not, just whatever you like! There is one where the fish actually talk! Isn't that exciting!? Talking fish! Fish with which you can actually hold decent conversations with!"

He exclaimed while bursting into the room and grinning like a five year old. The Doctor stopped in front of the bed, only to see that Clara wasn't wrapped up in the sheets.

"Clara?"

He asked out loud again and looked around the room. There was no way Clara was still in the room he thought. It was a rather big room but only because the bed was so huge and right in the middle of it, so it took up almost the whole space. It also was embedded into the floor, which they both thought was really cool. There were a lot of lamps on the ceiling but they only gave up very dim light, so the room was still quite dark and easy to sleep in. It was quite literally just a bedroom. They also had an adjoined door with a nice bathroom but that was about it. For all the other important things, had the TARDIS enough other rooms. He called her name again and walked over to the bathroom door. It was closed but he sensed that nobody was in there. He still opened the door and his presumption was right, no Clara inside the bathroom. Where was she?

A small amount of panic ran through his veins and a troubled expression graced his features, as he thought about Clara and her unknown whereabouts. She always told him where she would go, because of his huge paranoia of not finding her again. He wrung his hands and after a few seconds of total anxiety he finally got his screwdriver out and searched for Clara. He knew that she was still on the TARDIS, as she couldn't just walk out of the front door while they were flying through space. But the TARDIS was infinite and the Doctor still wasn't sure whether the TARDIS liked Clara or not. It seemed they got along way better though, so his worries were probably unnecessary. He was also sure that the TARDIS would never let something happen to Clara, she was too important to him now. This still didn't stop him from worrying though.

"Okay my dear, where did you go?" he said to himself and swung his screwdriver around the room."Oh. Well, you haven't got very far then." Still with his sonic screwdriver in front of him, he made his way out of their bedroom and started his little search for Clara.

In the meantime Clara actually found the beautiful Japanese styled bathroom once more and couldn't help but gape in awe yet again. It was so luxurious and still so very traditional, she found it just plain gorgeous. The whole room was very bright and had a warm feeling to it because of it's warm colours. Opposite of her was a huge bathtub already filled with steaming hot water, which had space for probably five to eight people. An enormous picture of Mount Fuji decorated the tiles of the wall and gave the room it's traditional flair. On Clara's right hand side was a little shower with a lot of different shower gels and she knew that in Japan, you washed yourself first and then soaked in the tub. Clara didn't waste any time, shed her few clothes, washed herself quickly and then slid inside the wonderful warm water of the huge bath at the end of the room. A blissful sigh escaped her lips, as she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water sweep through her body.

"The only thing missing now is relaxing music" she whispered to herself and the next second soft music reached her ears. Clara opened her eyes in surprise and looked around the room. After she stared at the ceiling for awhile, she said a sweet thank you to the TARDIS and let herself relax once more. She remembered the last time she was here and how wonderful and at ease she felt after a long soak in this beautiful room, with it's glorious warm water and atmosphere. Clara smiled to herself, while she relaxed further into the water and hummed quietly to the music.

Meanwhile the Doctor was still running through the corridors in search for his Souffle girl. The whirring of the screwdriver still could be heard and the occasional mumble and loud exclamation left his lips.

"AHA, here you are! You little hiding expert you" he said excitedly and stopped in front of the door, which would lead him to the bathroom in which Clara currently soaked in the water. The Doctor pocketed his screwdriver and pushed the button to open the door. If he was being honest with himself, he had no idea what was behind those doors. But it must have attracted Clara's attention, if she was inside there. With a smile on his face he waited until the doors opened and he already had her name on his tongue, when a small gasp left his lungs at the unexpected sight in front of him. Everything he wanted to say was stuck in his throat and he quickly tried to find a hiding spot.

There in front of him in all her beauty was his Clara, shoulder deep in a huge Japanese styled bathtub, with her eyed closed and a relaxed smile on her red tinted lips. Her round cheeks were a bit flushed and her hair was tied up in a messy bun, so a few stray hair strands were falling into her face. She looked absolutely stunning. The Doctor was now trying to hide behind a wooden room divider thing, which stood right at the entrance of the huge bathroom. He noticed her nightdress and underwear were thrown over the top of the room divider and if he wasn't blushing madly before, he now definitely was. He tried to stop looking at her but he just couldn't. It wasn't, like he had never seen Clara in an undressed state before but this situation seemed kind of private and he really didn't want to interrupt her moment of ease. Especially since she didn't know he was there watching her.

"Not only am I a madman with a box, now I'm turning into a creep too" he mumbled to himself and tried to fight the permanent blush on his cheeks. Okay, he would risk one more look and then walk out of the door and wait for her while she finished bathing. But as he peeked around the end of the room divider once more, Clara's eyes had opened and she was starting to sit up. The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do and he tried to prevent another gasp, when Clara's wet, naked upper body came into sight. A spark of arousal rushed through his body and he couldn't suppress the groan which escaped him, as even more of her naked body became visible.

Clara's head snapped into the direction where the Doctor stood, when his groan reached her ears. Her eyes widened and a loud squeal left her mouth, as she tried to cover up her breasts. She quickly sat down in the water again and turned an accusing finger at him.

"Doctor! You-you little pervert!" she exclaimed and her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Oh my god, how long have you been standing there?"

He sputtered at her insult and walked in front of the room divider with a face as red as hers. "I-I'm not a pervert! I was just looking at – I mean for you! I didn't know this room was a-a bath and you were, well, bathing!" he stuttered and wrung his hands yet again, while he tried to look everywhere but Clara's naked body in the water.

Clara lifted an eyebrow in suspicion at his little slip-up, but her lips were already forming an amused smile. It was really cute seeing him so flushed and embarrassed. It was also highly amusing how he avoided looking at her, even though he knew her body quite well.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to creep up on you. It's just... you weren't in our room and I really didn't know you were just taking a bath in here" he added and looked at his feet in embarrassment. A full smile was now gracing Clara's lips at the sight in front of her. She could see, that it wasn't his intention to spy on her while she was bathing. Clara loved how much he respected her privacy and she could see how bad he felt about barging into her own personal time. She let out a small sigh and lifted her body out of the water. She had a towel laying near by and she quickly wrapped it around her.

Clara noticed how his whole body became tense, as she made her way out of the water and over to him. The Doctor still wasn't looking at her and she could see his flushed cheeks and ears.

"Doctor, hey, look at me" she said softly and lifted her still damp hand to caress his right cheek. He lifted his eyes to look into her smiling face and only saw a large amount of fondness and love in her eyes. He started to smile too and covered her hand with his own.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to disturb your private moment like this. I know how much you like to have some moments to yourself, especially while bathing" he whispered and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"It's fine, really. I know you didn't mean to watch me taking a bath" she laughed and stood on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips. He met her halfway and brought his other hand to her hips. "You don't need to be so embarrassed Doctor, you know quite well how I look like" Clara added after they separated from the kiss. "I know, but-but it's something different, if I just barge into a small private, relaxing moment of you and you have no idea that I am there" he answered still a bit flustered and let his other hand fall from her hand on his face to her other towel covered hip.

"You are so sweet Doctor, you really are. Don't feel bad anymore, okay?" Clara said and looked up into his eyes. Her cheeks were still rosy from the warmth of the water, hair strands were curling around her face and shoulder, and her eyes sparkled with love for him. Both of his hearts started to beat faster, looking at her like this. How could she be so wonderful? He brought his arms around Clara's lower back, to pull her into a tight hug. She responded eagerly and closed her eyes, as she felt him nuzzling her warm neck.

"Oh Clara. My beautiful, clever Clara" he started to mumble and pressed himself even closer to her. They stayed like this for a while, embracing tightly in the middle of the bathroom with a traditional Japanese style. The Doctor was starting to feel quite warm though, with all the hot water and steam, his clothes still on and the warm body of Clara pressed against him, so he reluctantly extracted himself from the embrace. They were still standing quite close and Clara had brought her hands up, so they now touched his clothed chest. "My, at least you are not wearing your coat and vest" Clara said and chuckled a bit, as she patted his chest and looked him up and down.

He watched how her pupils dilated and how she licked her lips, as she slowly started to caress his chest and shoulders. Another kind of heat surged trough his body while he remembered again, that his stunning Clara was only wearing a towel around her naked body. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to kiss and touch her, so he did. The Doctor brought one of his hands to Clara's cheek and dipped his head to kiss her properly. She hummed in approval and their lips were slowly moving together in a sweet and loving kiss. Clara angled her head a bit so they could kiss more easily, more deeply. In the meantime the Doctor let his other hand, which was on her hip before, wander over her body. They were kissing a bit more heatedly by now, as the Doctor's hands slid over to her front and cupped one of her soft breasts which were still covered with the towel. He felt how a little sigh escaped her throat while he was slowly squeezing her round breast.

Clara broke the kiss to let out a proper moan, which the Doctor took as his clue to start peppering her throat with little kisses only to return to her lips after a short while because he couldn't get enough of kissing her lips. One of her hands was now tangled up in his hair, while the other was trying to open up some of the buttons of his shirt. The Doctor let both of his hands wander to Clara's back, as they kissed, to let them press against her arse. He was slowly backing her up against one of the bathroom walls while they were still touching and kissing each other.

He just couldn't stop touching her, it was always again such an amazing sensation to feel her warm and soft body with his own. To know she was here with him, save in his arms. He broke the kiss to let out a soft groan. He felt how her small hands were now reaching down to his crotch and started touching him. The Doctor couldn't help but to press himself even closer to her and he brought one of his hands down to were the towel ended on her thighs. His hand glided under the towel to stroke her inner thighs and slowly reached her already wet privates. The Doctor moaned loudly as he felt how wet she already was and started rubbing her, the way he knew she would like.

"Oh Doctor, please don't stop" Clara moaned and wriggled a little so that her legs were a bit wider open. "I won't, I definitely won't. Clara, my beautiful Clara" he almost panted back and drank in the sight of her, how she had her eyes closed and her red kissed lips were open to let out small moans of pleasure.

He let his other hand wander back to her breasts and finally removed the towel from her body. Clara gasped loudly, even though he didn't know if it was from the fingers he had by now inside her, or the fact she wasn't covered in a towel anymore. Probably both. His eyes roamed over her flushed body and he let his hand wander over her breasts and sides. Everything about her was so soft and the Doctor loved touching her in every way possible. After kissing her yet again, Clara managed to get his shirt plus bow tie open and let her hands roam over his now exposed chest. The Doctor let one of his hands leave Clara's body, to at least get one of his arms out of his shirt.

His fingers were now trying to get deeper inside of her, while he lowered his head to kiss and suck on one of her breasts. Clara let out a breathy moan at this and brought one of her hands to his neck, to press him even closer. The Doctor hummed in approval and kissed his way to her other breast. Clara didn't want to be passive though, so she reached down and tried to awkwardly undo his pants. He let out a deep gasp at her actions and stopped in his ministrations, to look up at her glowing face. He straightened up a bit and brought both of his hands to her hips, while she finally undid his pants.

"Show me Doctor. Show me, how well exactly you know my body" she whispered and smiled up at him. So he did.


End file.
